Candy Apple Love
by Hazen Yano
Summary: A short Himukuro One shot! Tatsuya and Kuroko go out on a day to the festival. Once they get some candy apple, the fun had just only begun NOT FULL LEMON! Please R&R F&F!


**Hello everyone! Thought I'd write this short one-shot of KnB~ HimuKuro~Hope you like~!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kuroko no Basket~**

* * *

**~Candy Apple Love~**

One Night, while the skies were perfect and the temperature was warm. A date for Tatsuya-kun and Tetsuya-kun, was set up perfectly. Or so it seemed. Today was a special night, it has been exactly one year since they've been dating. The exact day where Kuroko confessed straight forwardly to Tatsuya-kun.

Now as an anniversary, they've decided to break from the usual group and head out for the date at the summer festival that was near by. Kuroko waited outside the gate, wearing a Yukata. Though no one really noticed it, except maybe Tatsuya-kun, who was there to meet Kuroko. Once Tatsuya-kun came towards Kuroko, also wearing a Yukata, the side of him that was so kind and nice, showed up inside if him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to decline a few invitations." He said smiling softly. Kuroko blushed slightly and showed a small smile.

"Its fine. Shall we go on ahead Himuro-kun." Said Kuroko. Tatsuya nodded. They continued to through the gate. Walking side by side. Many of the girls that were attending looked over to the couple. Many blushing and a few smiling. Kuroko couldn't stand being stared at so intently, so he made sure to get avoided being noticed. Thanks to the win Seirin had, many began to notice that Kuroko was really there.

Tatsuya grabbed onto Kuroko's hand, this shocked Kuroko a little. Normally they don't hold hands in crowded areas. He looked up to Tatsuya with a small blush. He simply returned a smile. The blush deepened even further. Kuroko just followed along.

Through the date, Kuroko and Tatsuya went to countless booths. Most were games that seemed to be target based, and many food stands.

"Kuroko-kun, I hope its fine with you, but since Its almost time for the fireworks to begin, should we go to a place more..."Private" so to say~?" Asked Tatsuya, who had been really happy the entire time. Kuroko simply nodded. Still holding Tatsuya's hand. He went over to the wall near a forest like area.

"Kuroko-kun, I'll be right back, I just have to get something for us~." He said smiling. Kuroko stood there, waiting, while Tatsuya went over to buy something from the stand not to far from them. Tatsuya hid the small ration behind his back and grabbed onto Kuroko's hand. He then jumped over the wall that was rather to tall for Kuroko to reach, so Tatsuya helped Kuroko get up there. They secretly moved through the wooded area and continued to walk around. Once they met to a spot where they were away from the people, Tatsuya sat down and patted the floor next to him. Indicating that Kuroko should sit next to him. He followed and sat next to him. He say the star filled sky.

"Ah~ Their so beautiful~" said Tatsuya. His smile gentle and sweet. "Don't you think so?"

"Yes." His eyes sparkling. Tatsuya chuckled lightly. Tatsuya stuck in the smaller candy apple into his mouth. Kuroko at first was surprised, however, then sucked on it lightly. Kissing it almost. This made Tatsuya aroused.

Tatsuya leaned down and give a kiss to the blue haired boy who did not expect it. While the fireworks blew upward, the small boy blushed slightly as Tatsuya gave and even more intimate then before. Tatsuya leaned in even more, but both fought in dominance. Both wanted to be on top, but only one could be.

"Kuroko-kun~, You taste so sweet~." He whispered.

Tatsuya won, not wanting to lose, especially if Kuroko was wearing a Kimono, its a rare sight for Tatsuya. Tatsuya pushed down Kuroko to the soft grass. Separating for some air. Kuroko stared at Tatsuya with a blush.

"Himuro-kun..." He spoke softly, panting. Tatsuya kissed him once more, moving his lips, along his body smoothly. He moved to his neck, attacking it with soft kisses. His hands maneuvered to Kuroko's Kimono, Untying the knot around his waist. When he untied it, he saw something he loved, and might have caused him to lose control over his own body.

Kuroko laid there, blushing deeply, with his hands above his head. Kuroko had a slender pale body like a girl, but it much better. Kuroko wore Light blue underwear that was filled with precum. A smirk appeared on his face and he leaned lower into the length. He began to tease him. Making sure that Kuroko would enjoy it well.

Tatsuya nibbled on the hard length. Kuroko moaned. He began to blush and cover his mouth, making sure that his moans wouldn't have been heard.

"Kuroko-kun~" cooed Tatsuya removing his mouth and massaging his covered length. "Tell me what to do next~?"

"M-more please~" He panted out.

"More what, Kuroko-kun~?" He whispered in a seductive voice.

"Please, put your mouth around m-m-ah~!" He cried as he felt Tatsuya's hand move more.

"So cute Kuroko-kun~!" He said smiling softly. _So cute~ _

He blushed more, as he saw Kuroko arch back and thrust into Tatsuya's mouth. Kuroko grabbed onto Tatsuya's face and pushed it in more.

"Hi-Himuro-kun~ AHH~" he moaned. He came, making all the cum come out of his end of the length into Tatsuya's mouth.

He blushed deeply, feeling embarrassed. Tatsuya sat up Kuroko and hugged him. Slowly, Tatsuya rocked slowly against the naked Kuroko. He smiled and leaned into Kuroko's ear.

"Kuroko, since we don't have the things we need for tonight's fun, we'll continue later. However, I don't want to leave you without feeling to much pleasure." He whispered. Kuroko moaned as he felt Tatsuya's length.

"Himuro-kun...~" He moaned out.

"Hmm~?" He replied.

He separated for a moment and face Tatsuya. He couldn't help but blush and cover his mouth.

"Plesae~ Hurry~ I can't hold it anymore~" He said.

Tatsuya blushed deeply and hid into Kuroko's chest. He kissed every place he could.

"I can't do that Kuroko-kun~" He said. He grabbed onto Kuroko's underwear, placed it back onto him, and tied once more the Kimono.

"Himuro-kun?" questioned Kuroko.

Unexpectedly, Tatsuya grabbed onto Kuroko and carried him Princess style. From the forest like area, he ran off with little Kuroko in his hands.

Unknowingly, Tatsuya and Kuroko would have a very "busy" Night. Non stop action till the next day.

_All this thanks to a little candy apple~_

* * *

**And Done! Thanks guys! I know I left you without any full lemons, but I suck at writing those types of scenes so I kinda gave up on that for now. Anyway! Please go check out my other stories and my FB pages! **

**I know I suck and all, but please R&amp;R AND F&amp;F Please! Thank you! **

**Anyway! bye for now~! if this ends up getting good reviews I might write more~! **

**Bye for now! To the next story~! **


End file.
